Nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) are widely used in treating pain and the signs and symptoms of arthritis because of their analgesic and anti-inflammatory activity. It is accepted that common NSAIDs work by blocking the activity of cyclooxygenase (COX), also known as prostaglandin G/H synthase (PGHS), the enzyme that converts arachidonic acid into prostanoids. Prostaglandins, especially prostaglandin E.sub.2 (PGE.sub.2), which is the predominant eicosanoid detected in inflammation conditions, are mediators of pain, fever and other symptoms associated with inflammation. Inhibition of the biosynthesis of prostaglandins has been a therapeutic target of anti-inflammatory drug discovery. The therapeutic use of conventional NSAIDs is, however, limited due to drug associated side effects, including life threatening ulceration and renal toxicity. An alternative to NSAIDs is the use of corticosteriods, however, long term therapy can also result in severe side effects.
Recently, two forms of COX were identified, a constitutive isoform (COX-1) and an inducible isoform (COX-2) of which expression is upregulated at sites of inflammation (Vane, J. R.; Mitchell, J. A.; Appleton, I.; Tomlinson, A.; Bishop-Bailey, D.; Croxtoll, J.; Willoughby, D. A. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1994, 91, 2046). COX-1 is thought to play a physiological role and to be responsible for gastrointestinal and renal protection. On the otherhand, COX-2 appears to play a pathological role and to be the predominant isoform present in inflammation conditions. A pathological role for prostaglandins has been implicated in a number of human disease states including rheumatoid and osteoarthritis, pyrexia, asthma, bone resorption, cardiovascular diseases, nephrotoxicity, atherosclerosis, hypotension, shock, pain, cancer, and Alzheimer disease. The NSAIDs currently on market inhibit both isoforms of COX with little variation for selectivity, explaining their beneficial (inhibition of COX-2) and deleterious effects (inhibition of COX-1). It is believed that compounds that would selectively inhibit the biosynthesis of prostaglandins by intervention of the induction phase of the inducible enzyme cyclooxygenase-2 and/or by intervention of the activity of the enzyme cyclooxygenase-2 on arachidonic acid would provide alternate therapy to the use of NSAIDs or corticosteriods in that such compounds would exert anti-inflammatory effects without the adverse side effects associated with COX-1inhibition.
A variety of indole compounds are known and are disclosed in several patent applications. Specifically, the International Publication Numbers WO 96/37467 and WO 96/37469 disclose N-benzylindole compounds as cyclooxyenase-2 inhibitors. Also, a variety of indole compounds are disclosed in Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin. 1990, 11, 1569 by Tolkunov et.al.